


me from the moon, you from the stars

by serenesavagery (windrunnerdreamer)



Category: Stormlight Archive - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Gen, Happy Kaladin Stormblessed, Humor, Male Friendship, Mmmm, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Post-Book 03: Oathbringer, it's NOT crack, platonic kadolin, sue me for using korean song lyrics for people who are asian, this is not crack despite what it looks like, title taken from a bts song lyric, we go high or we go die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24216598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windrunnerdreamer/pseuds/serenesavagery
Summary: So remember when Adolin said he'd pay to see Kaladin happy?
Relationships: Kaladin & Adolin Kholin
Comments: 19
Kudos: 77





	me from the moon, you from the stars

So Kaladin was talking to Adolin and they were walking down the stairs when it happened. 

See, now, Kaladin has no idea how clumsy lighteyes ordinarily were, and to be fair, Adolin was more than just some snobby lighteyes to him at this point of time. But still, to see Adolin yelp and then stumble and then roll down the stairs like a clumsy ball of reeds while screaming the whole time...

And then seeing Adolin land on his face with his arms spread wide on the floor...

See, you couldn't blame Kaladin for laughing. 

At first, Kaladin just stared at Adolin like the man had gone mad, which, to be fair, was to be expected. 

But then seeing Adolin dazedly look up as if stars were revolving around his face, which medically speaking, should have happened...and then look at him staring around like a complete _moron..._

Kaladin couldn't help it. 

At first, his shoulders started trembling, before a little chuckle escaped from his mouth and then he widened his eyes, before grinning and slapping a hand to his mouth, trying to stifle his laughter.

Alas, Kaladin was not successful on that front- he couldn't stifle his laughter to save Adolin's dignity. 

And that, was how Adolin turned back to find Kaladin laughing against the wall, tears rolling down his eyes as his laughter rang throughout the air- loud, voice reflecting his youth, eyes squeezed tight with laugh lines around them, and simply storming pure. 

* * *

Adolin grinned at Shallan, who was walking up the corridor at that particular moment and chose to raise her eyebrows at the sound before widening her eyes at the fact that it was _Kaladin Stormblessed laughing._

At this point, Shallan stared, transfixed at the joyspren swirling around Kaladin as he laughed louder.

She then blinked and looked down at Adolin, who winked at her. 

Shallan raised an eyebrow once more, before it hit her.

Of course. Of course her goofy moron of a husband did this on purpose.

Of course he fell down a flight of stairs to see Kaladin Stormblessed laugh.

By now, Bridge Four had crowded around the stairs, eyes wide as they stared incredulously at the sight of Kaladin laughing.

Shallan then smiled to herself, taking a Memory of Kaladin laughing, joyspren flying around him. 

"I'm, I'm sorry, princeling, but-" Kaladin wheezed out, voice high as Sylphrena now stared at him with amazement.

"You just look really _stupid_!" Kaladin burst out, before descending into peals of laughter.

Adolin snorted. "And your face is stupid too, you see anyone laughing at that?" 

Kaladin snickered at Adolin's comment, still laughing as he clutched his stomach.

* * *

In fact, this was a spectacle worthy of Dalinar Kholin's eyes, as he stared at the usually stern, stiff captain now laughing like...well, Dalinar didn't really have many good metaphors about laughter.

But watching the captain laugh like the world around them wasn't going to get destroyed, like there was a smidgen of hope out there...

Dalinar felt something oddly like fondness well up in him, before catching his son sprawled on the floor on his stomach like he had bumped into the wall. 

Dalinar blinked before smiling to himself and walking away.

Of course Adolin would feign a fall to see the bridgeman smile.

As if Adolin had a single ungraceful bone in his body to fall so ridiculously.

* * *

Later, it struck Kaladin that Adolin did this on purpose.

How, Kaladin wouldn't have been able to tell you, but as he saw the prince's genuine smile later when they were about to spar, it struck him.

And that single realization was more than enough for Kaladin, to recognize Adolin Kholin as his best friend. 

* * *


End file.
